Camp HalfBlood SYOC
by MrOnlineDork
Summary: an SYOC about camp half-blood,i want 4 protogonists and then other submissions will become supporting roles. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD SYOC**- Hi I'm looking to write a Percy Jackson story with SYOC. I need four main charactors and a few supporting roles. I'll use characters from the books but I want to put emphasis on the new characters instead of the old ones. Also I'm ignoring camp Jupiter or anything from The Heroes of Olympus. Anyway, I'm talking to much, here is my SYOC form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Weapon of Choice:

Background:

Appearance:

Personality:

Additional:


	2. Chapter 2

**HENRY**

"Ughh! So much homework!" I thought to myself when I was walking from my last period class to my locker at the end of the day. It was May and our finals were in two weeks, but the teachers didn't seem to care. When I got there, I saw Matt and Damian, two popular douchebags who thought they were the shit who thought they were the shit. I ignored them and opened my locker. "The party at Mason's this weekend is going to be epic, man!" Matt said to Damian, "You sure you're folks won't let you go?" Damian sighed, "Sadly, no" he pouted. Damian, like me, was new that year. I was honestly kind of jealous of him because he rose to popularity before I made my first friend. We completely contrast each other in the way we look. I am pale with long curly brown hair and hazel eyes, while he is tan with short yet straight blond hair and sky blue eyes. We played on the basketball team together. He's never missed a free throw and can pass the ball with quick agility and accuracy. He seems like a nice guy, but can't get over the fact that coach always benched me so he could play. I packed up my stuff while Matt and him discussed how much their situation sucks. My backpack felt like it had a ton of bricks in it when I picked it up to leave and go home. I walked home along the streets of San Francisco feeling bad that no one invited me to that party. I saw smoke in the distance near my house. I panicked and started to sprint home. My heart skipped a beat when I saw it. My house was on fire! I started to run in but before I could someone tackled me. "You trying to get yourself killed!" he said. I focused harder and saw recognition in his face. It was Damian! I started to struggle. "Get off me!" I screamed, "My mom is in there!" Damian just than my house exploded. I blacked out.

**DAMIAN**

I panicked as I saw the situation ahead of me. An automation bull had set Henry's house on fire and he was passed out. I really hope my suspicions are correct and this guy is a half-blood, because if he's not Chiron will be very disappointed in me. I picked up Henry and threw him into the back of my truck and then pulled my Desert Eagle out of my backpack. Why did I have a gun in my backpack? I needed it to fight off monsters and the mist makes it a ruler or whatever mortals want it to be. I check to make sure it is loaded with celestial bronze bullets (which it is) and aim it at the monster. Bang! I use the gift my Dad gave me of key accuracy to shoot the bull right in the eye. The monster falls down for a second but quickly gets up and starts to charge at me. This is one tough bull. Usually that would kill it. Bang! I shoot its other eye. It blind now but it has a strong sense of smell because it charges straight at me. When it is about to hit me I jump up and swing around its neck onto its back. The bull starts to try to buck me off but I went to school in Texas last year and was plenty used to bucking bulls. I put the gun right below his horns. Bang! I point blank shoot him dead. Tough son of a bitch he was. I pray for forgiveness to Hephaestus and then go to check on Henry. The impact from that explosion rammed his head into a tree trunk pretty hard. I put him into the truck and drove to Half-Blood hill. I would definitely not be making the party.


	3. Ch 3

**HENRY**

I awoke to a throbbing headache. I was in a bed. A cup weird liquid was placed on the table next to me. My mouth felt dry so I sipped it. It was like a blue raspberry slushy, my favorite drink ever! I started slugging it down and within five seconds it was gone. As I lowered my glass I noticed a girl with wavy chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. "Didn't notice you there." I stated making my voice as deep as I could so I could impress her. She giggled. "Didn't notice you there." she repeated what I said in exactly the same way I said it and I realized how absurd I sounded. I looked stunned.

"I'm just joshing you" she said," I'm Luna, Luna Parker."

"Henry Delany, nice to meet you" I said.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked.

That's when I noticed that my headache was gone. "Really good actually", I said," this may sound stupid but I think that slushy you gave me may have just healed me."

"Slushy?" she said. "Oh you must mean the ambrosia. It tastes different for everyone, for me its tea."

"Luna, where exactly are we?"

"Sorry, I forgot, you're at Camp Half-Blood"

"Where's that exactly?"

"Long Island, New York, of course." She said that with a smile.

"Long Island! I have finals in San Francisco next week!"

"In the last week of June?"

"No, on June 11th…. Wait what day is it?"

"June 22nd"

"What, I've been out for that long!"

"Yep, 11 days"

"Can I please get out of here I need to talk to Damian"

"Sure, just let me get Chiron and then we'll be right on it"

I had to wait a few minutes for some councilor to come in. When he did, I nearly passed out. I needed to get out of this bed though so I didn't. Of course I mentioned it and he explained to me what Camp Half-Blood is. I was able to leave.

**Elliott**

Damian and I were talking. About who this new guy was, about how our years have been, all that stuff." So what's with the dog?" he asked me, referring to Yale, the bulldog drooling to my right. "Oh, this is Yale. He helped me out with a monster so I decided to keep him." Damian needed no explanation as to why I called him Yale, as that's the college I've always wanted to go to. We continued to talk when this kid Henry walked up, the one Damian dragged in a few weeks ago. "I'm Damian, if you care to know." I interrupted while he was blabbering to Damian. "Henry" he said. We shook hands. I don't yet know what to think of this kid. We walked up to Dionysius, our camp counselor, since Henry hadn't met him yet. The moment we walked into the room, Dionysius started to say "get out", but then he saw Henry. Recognition flashed across his face. He snapped his fingers and a vine necklace fell around Henry's neck. "Consider yourself claimed" Dionysius said with a rare smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**LUNA**

I actually could not wait to hear the conversation at dinner tonight. No doubt some of the unclaimed kids living in the Hermes Cabin will complain about Henry being claimed so quickly. Henry seems like a nice dude to me, so I have no complaints. I go to dinner wearing my Camp Half-Blood shirt (of course), olive green cargo pants, and my favorite "We Run These Streets" hoodie. When I get there I sit with my cabin and it begins.

"Did you hear about that new kid?"

"I heard he's already been claimed by Dionysus."

"That's not fair; I had to wait a month before I was claimed!"

"Oh please! I had to wait a year!"

At that point I kind of removed myself from the conversation. I looked over to henry, who was laughing away at the Dionysus table with his father and cabin mates. I walk over to say hi. He looks happy but I sense sadness inside him for some reason. I wonder why?


End file.
